


strawberry fields

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Shiro (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: trans!sheith getting it on with a moody menstruating Keith.TW: trans male menstruation, blood





	strawberry fields

“Are you okay?” It was a warm whisper in the early morning light, when they’d both woken up at the same time, for no reason. 

Keith groaned at slow throb of pain in his abdomen, that two-pronged ache of menstrual cramps wreaking havoc on his insides. It was day three, and he was in the thick of it with no end in sight. Typical. He hadn’t been on T for very long, and the periods hadn’t stopped yet. He hardly ever let Shiro touch him, when this would come up; it was just too disturbing.

“Hurts,” Keith muttered. “But it’s okay.” He ran a hand down Shiro’s arm slung over him, down the length of it until he could lace their fingers together. Shiro sighed softly into the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered. “I know.”

Shiro never menstruated anymore; the hysterectomy during the previous summer had taken care of that, though that was a process all of its own. Keith didn’t want the same surgery; he wanted to keep his options open, maybe for a baby. But the side effects of this were, unfortunately, to keep dealing with the bullshit that made him so dysphoric.

“And horny,” Keith added sleepily. Frustration pricked at the corners of his mind, tingled in his cunt in places he did not want to feel right then. That was another unfortunate side effect of menstruating; being egregiously horny and not being able to do anything about it for fear that Shiro would never want to touch him again, after he saw that.

“I could fix that.” Shiro’s reply was casual. It drove Keith nuts. He was always like this; so casual about it. Like it wasn’t the most disgusting thing in the world to happen to him. Like…

“Nope.” Keith sighed. “No. No one should have to see that.”

“I wanna.”

“No way.”

Shiro chuckled, just a soft breath, and kissed his shoulder. “It’s not a car accident, Keith, it’s your body.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Shiro’s brows knitted in empathy, though Keith couldn’t see. He held him a little tighter against his chest. Keith had taken to sleeping without a shirt on, and Shiro loved the feel of skin on skin, Keith’s bare shoulder blades against his pectoral scars, Shiro’s hands on Keith’s belly or resting comfortably in a loose grip on one of Keith’s cute little tits. 

“I love your body,” Shiro breathed. “I love you.”

Keith made a little noise of pleasure at the words; abandoning his stoicism, he turned over, wrapping Shiro tight in his arms. Shiro tipped his head back so Keith could capture his mouth, and he nibbled Keith’s lower lip and licked the seam of his closed lips until they opened for him, his tongue exploring the soft palate. Keith moaned softly into the kiss, shifted his body on top of Shiro’s, his perked nipples grazing toned pectorals. It made Shiro sigh a little in delight. Keith’s legs wrapped his body in warmth; Shiro’s hands wandered his downy thighs, lightly digging fingertips in.

“Hey,” Shiro muttered, close to the shell of Keith’s ear. “Y’know, I’m serious. I really don’t mind it.”

“You say that now,” Keith warned. 

“I love you.”

Keith cracked a smile against his neck, let out a breathy laugh. “I know you do. I love you too. It’s just it’s… definitely not a pretty sight down there right now.”

“It’s always pretty to me.” Shiro’s tone had changed; it was deep in his chest, husky, and it sent a shiver down Keith’s spine, an electric current from the nape of his neck to his cunt. “You’re so beautiful. I want to eat you out.”

“But… It’s gross,” Keith mumbled, miserably. He tried not to call up the familiar, hot sensation of Shiro’s lips and tongue and scruffy mustache working diligently between his legs, but it didn’t work.

“Are you worried you won’t like it,” Shiro asked casually, trailing his flesh hand down Keith’s back and over his rear, “or that I won’t like it?”

“You.” Keith bit his lip. “It’s… it’s embarrassing.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Keith carded his fingers through his hair, raking it back from his forehead. “It smells weird.”

Shiro looked at him for a beat; then he was kissing his neck, making a beeline for his tits, and Keith let out a little sound of pleasure as he halted to suck on the swell of flesh just above one nipple. So, so persuasive. He’s really jonesing for it, Keith thought briefly. That made him blush even deeper.

“I like your smell,” Shiro rumbled, his tongue darting out to circle the perked nub. “Besides, if I still got mine, would it gross you out? Would you not want me?”

The question made Keith sigh in acknowledgment. “No. I wouldn't care.”

“Then believe me.” Shiro kissed the underside of a flushed breast, sucking lightly, and he heard Keith moan, felt him claw at the forelock of hair at his crown. “When I say I want you,” Shiro murmured, “I want you. Please, let me make your body feel good.”

“If you don’t like it… we can stop,” Keith breathed, but he barely got it out before Shiro was kissing down his belly and his big hands were tugging at the elastic of his underwear, peeling them down off his hips. Keith took in a sharp, nervous breath when his mound hit the open air, when Shiro had his underwear down around his thighs and the string of the tampon lay visible against his leg. Shiro finished getting his underwear off and dropped them to the floor, unceremonious. He glanced at the little white string, unfazed.

“Do you want to pull it out, or should I?” He glanced at Keith’s mortified expression with a little smile. 

Keith’s hand went to his face in shyness. “I could go to the bathroom and…”

“Okay, I’m doing it.” Shiro chuckled a little, under his breath. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded behind his hand.

A little sound escaped him as Shiro -- with a gentleness that continued to surprise -- wrapped the string around his finger and slowly pulled the cotton wand out of Keith’s channel. It was soaked and bright red with blood; Keith could barely look at it. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“Why on earth are you apologizing?” Shiro grinned at him, leaning out of the bed to snatch a tissue from the bedside table and rolling the tampon studiously inside it. “You know this used to happen to me, too, right? For like… ten years?”

Hesitantly, Keith nodded. “Yeah.”

Shiro settled between his legs again; Keith’s skin had missed his warmth for those few heartbeats, and he eagerly cradled him between his thighs again. He hoped the tampon hadn’t leaked. He hoped the blood hadn’t gotten anywhere on the insides of his thighs, wouldn’t stain Shiro’s t-shirt as he leaned in to kiss his mound. It felt so, so good, lying on his back with his legs spread and his feet warm at Shiro’s sides and Shiro’s hands slowly migrating under his ass cheeks to cradle them. Keith could smell his own scent, now -- that salt, that iron, that earthy damp. He fought the urge to close his legs, to crawl away.

As if Shiro could read him without even looking, his velvet voice came up from under Keith’s floral comforter. “Smells like you,” he said softly, and Keith gasped as he felt a soft kiss to his clit. Shiro made a soft sound of approval; he ran his lips over the little swollen knob, kissing it affectionately like he’d kiss Keith’s mouth. “So pretty. God, what a pretty boy.” 

Keith held both hands over his mouth to stifle a moan, to hide the rosiness of his cheeks. Shiro pressed his lips harder against Keith’s clit, then slowly sucked it into his mouth; the firm, wet suction from base to tip made it throb even more intensely, and Keith found himself clawing at Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Fuck,” he rasped through the fingers still plastered over his mouth.

Shiro sucked him slow and steady, groaning a little as Keith’s clit grew and pulsed and filled his mouth. He held Keith’s ass and squeezed his firm little globes as his lover’s hips began to roll upward, grinding his mound his face. 

“Let me eat your pussy,” Shiro rasped, detaching from his clit long enough to speak. “Please, baby, let me.”

“Okay.” Keith was panting, his thighs already trembling in an amalgam of embarrassment and pleasure. “Okay, please.”

Shiro’s tongue circling his hole set his mind to blank. He was already wet -- so wet, probably with a terrifying cocktail of slick and blood, but Shiro clearly didn’t seem to mind it -- and Keith reached above him with both hands to grab fistfuls of pillow. His back arched languidly off the bed, his ass grinding down into Shiro’s hands, his pussy pressed to Shiro’s face as the man licked him open.

“Ah!” Keith cried, his body going rigid as his entrance split around his lover’s tongue. “Shi… Shiro!”

“Mmh,” Shiro responded, supporting Keith’s pelvis in his hands, the muscles in his arms rippling under the skin. 

The entire lower half of Keith’s body felt relaxed, suddenly; the tension dropped out of him, the menstrual cramping in his abdomen had simmered to a barely-perceivable throb underneath the intensity of his pleasure. Shiro’s tongue probed over and over, licking him deep, laving pointedly over the place on the ceiling of his pussy, just inside his entrance. Keith didn’t dare look down; his eyes were screwed shut, his hips bucking slow and feverish against the onslaught of Shiro’s mouth. He thought he might spontaneously evaporate when Shiro’s thumb began to rub his clit in tender swipes as he made love to his cunt with his tongue.

Shiro needed no further encouragement; he shoved his free hand down his own boxers, groaning as the flats of his fingers found his sensitive cock. He jerked a few times, hard, dry, then dipped his fingertips back into the shallow entrance of his cunt for a coating of lube and brought them up again. His other thumb was engaged in rubbing Keith’s ripe little strawberry, and periodically he halted to taste it again, and Keith moaned louder. He could tell Keith was close; good. Once he started jerking off, especially with Keith in his mouth, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him, either.

In fact, a few times, he had to stop himself -- press down hard on his cock with his fingers to cut the blood flow, stave off the rippling orgasm that threatened to crash over him before he was ready for it. A few times, Shiro even found himself poking at his own entrance with his fingertips, feeling the hot squelch and clench of his own walls as he licked Keith’s, almost like the pleasure he was feeling was Keith’s pleasure too, like they were one. Maybe they could feel each other.

“Shiro,” Keith cried, his pussy smearing Shiro’s face with that beautiful strawberry-jam slick. “Shiro, baby, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum!”

Shiro groaned, sucked his clit, rutted his chin against Keith’s leaking pussy. He jerked his own knob fast and hard, even venturing to fuck himself a little with his middle finger as they spiraled toward release. Keith inspired him that way; Keith was so fucking beautiful, it made him want to find joy in the things Keith found joy in. To open himself up to possibility. To allow himself the kinds of pleasure he often shamed himself into not enjoying.

“Fuck, fuck, ah!” Keith screamed, high-pitched, twice; it devolved into a whine, twice, three times, as he rode the air to temper the orgasm that ripped through him from pussy to ribs. He heard Shiro moan, louder than usual, and he knew he was coming, too; the bigger man was humping the bed below Keith, cumming hard against the hand in his boxers, his sounds muffled by a mouthful of Keith’s clit.

It took a few long moments for them to start gaining their breath back. Shiro sat up, heaving a sigh, drawing the back of a hand across his mouth to smear pink cum off his face. Keith grimaced, then laughed behind his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Shiro asked, the most devilish smile on his face. 

Keith giggled, reaching out to make clasping hands in the air. “C’mere. C’mere, baby, aw... I love you.”


End file.
